Winner Take All: Heroine Edition
by KawaiiKoriAnders13
Summary: Raven and Starfire compete in a "Contest of Champions" against other super powered females. The Grand Master promises the winner will receive a prize, but is every thing as it seems, or is there something more sinister in the picture? Based of the episode "Winner Take All" in the series.


**Hey** **guys, I've had this one-shot on my mind for a while now, and with me being a coward, I didn't have the guts to write it. But now, oh now I'm letting my confidence take over and I'm finally writing this.** **This story is in my own opinion. If y'all don't like my opinion, I'm sorry. That's how all my stories work.**

 **P.S - By the way, this story takes place sometime after Terra is turned to stone and my Teen Titans Season Six story.**

 **Do I have to say the words that break everybody's heart *Police nod their head* FINE!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans. If I did this would not be a fanfic, it would be an episode.**

 **TT**

It had been a while since Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy disappeared. Raven and Starfire were worried at first, but after a while they decided not to think much of it. The girls just decided to meditate on it.

However, Starfire couldn't concentrate as well today. She loved spending time with Raven, but she just couldn't stop thinking about the boys.

' _It's alright Starfire._ ' Raven consoled her in her minds. ' _The boys know how to take care of themselves._ '

Starfire forgot she and Raven had a mental bond with each other. Of course, it was not as strong as the one she had with Robin, but the one they had together was quite strong.

' _Of course. I simply can not help but worry at times._ '

Suddenly, a white flash appeared in the room. When it cleared, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and a bunch of other titan boys appeared.

"Hello friends!" Starfire exclaimed happily!

"Where have you been?" Raven asked. "And why is our house full of other titans?"

"Who are all male, might I add!" Starfire shook her head at this. "Where are our female friends?"

"Long story..." Speedy spoke up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Raven asked annoyed. "We're not going anywhere."

All of a sudden, there another was white flash. When it cleared, Starfire and Raven had vanished entirely.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Dudes, isn't that the exact same thing that just happened to us?" Beastboy reminded his friends.

"Oh no." Robin said, realizing what this meant.

TT

The sudden flash left the girls standing inside a castle-like palace and very confused. Another flash ripped through, and suddenly they weren't alone. Joining them, just as flummoxed, were Jinx, Argent, Bumblebee, Pantha, Kole, and another girl they had never met before. She had blue eyes and light colored skin. She had on red lipstick and yellow star shaped earrings. Her hair was black and tied in a ponytail which reached her chest. She had on silver cuffs with a red strapped dress. The dress was covered in yellow stars. She had on a yellow belt that had a 'w' on it.

The girls were inside a large domed structure. Balconies and halls could be seen, and the windows and glass paneling told that it was nighttime in that place.

A booming male voice startled the eight new arrivals.

"Welcome, champions all!"

They look toward the source. They found it to be a powerfully built humanoid figure, standing atop a dais that was at least fifty feet tall with steps running up to it. At this distance, gold bands could be seen around his biceps, wrists, and shins, as well as a loincloth-like garment similar to that worn by Roman soldiers. His chest and face were gray, while his arms and legs were white.

"I am the Master of Games!"

White fur ran down the sides of his face and chest and covered his limbs. A gold belt was in evidence, as was a necklace with a large red jewel.

"And you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroines!"

"Raven..." Starfire looked unsure.

"Yeah Starfire?" Raven had the same unsure look on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

TT

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call_  
 _Teen Titans  
From their tower, they can see it all_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_  
 _You can rest knowing they got your back  
'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_  
 _Teen Titans!_  
 _Never met a villain that they liked_  
 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_  
 _They never stop 'till the job is done_  
 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_  
 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_  
 _Teen Titans!_

TT

"The Tournament of Heroines. A friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions." The Master of Games said proudly.

The jewel around his neck glowed white, its radiance suddenly filled the room, and when it cleared the view had shifted to space, in between Earth and Tamaran. Suddenly, Starfire flew into view and threw a couple of starbolts. The starbolts turned into green smoke, surrounding a proud looking alien, who had her hands on her hips.

"Starfire, the starbolt-equipped, self-defense-trained Tamaranean Princess." The Master said in a voice over.

A second later, Jinx threw pink waves and did backflips, letting a mischievous grin make its way on her face.

"Jinx, a girl with charms that can bring bad luck to anyone who gets in her way."

Next in line, Bumblebee was using her stingers to knock out two baddies that were chasing her.

"Bumblebee, the black and yellow stinging sensation with a sassy attitude."

Seconds later Argent came flying in, using her Red plasma energy to fix a wall behind her.

"Argent, a girl with mastery over plasma energy and manipulation."

The next girl was Pantha, who was in a wrestling ring against ten men. As usual, she won.

"Pantha, an aggressive wrestler that can send any man crying for the hills."

Next up, Kole was running through the underground fields. She nonchalantly fell off a cliff, turning into crystal before any real damage could be done to her.

"Kole, the little girl with a heart of crystal."

Now Raven came in, using her powers to trap ten villains at once in a dark bubble.

"Raven, a telekinetic demon and a master with magic."

Finally, in a forest, the new girl flew over two baddies trying to escape from her. She brought out a golden lasso and immediately tied the two baddies up. She flew over them, a look of triumph on her face.

"And Wondergirl, the Amazon warrior that can defeat any villain with the help of her golden lasso."

A white flash washed over the place and cleared, showing the Master addressing the eight girls.

"Eight brave and worthy champions, but only one shall the Tournament is complete, there will be magnificent prizes. And, of course, the winner shall prove that she is the greatest young heroine in the world!" The Master of Games said in a booming voice.

"However, any who do not wish to compete need only say the word..." His jewel began to glow. "And I shall return you home at once."

The girls quickly looked at each other and discussed of this offer. After a few seconds of discussion, Starfire stepped forward.

"It seems we all wish to compete in this tournament of Heroines."

"The challenge is accepted. The Tournament begins! Prepare for competition!"

The Master of Games jewel began to glow again as he said this, followed by a huge white flash. When it cleared, it showed him gone from his perch. The girls were more than a bit confused at the sudden exit. After a while, Bumblebee and Argent approached each other and hugged.

"Argent! How you doing girl? Ready to watch me claim all those prizes?"

Argent gave a little snort. "No. But after I win, I promise to let you have my autograph."

Right next to them, Raven and Jinx were socializing in their own weird way.

"Jinx, nice to see you."

"Raven, nice to see you too."

The two girls said nothing, they just stared at each other after that. In another side of the room, Kole was enjoying the environment. Or at least she was, until something blocked her light.

"Hey, who's blocking the sun?" She looked up to see Pantha glaring down at her. "Oh, sorry miss."

Pantha smiled, happy that this little girl had some manners in her.

In the far side of the room was Starfire and Wondergirl, who were both very happy to see each other. Starfire extended her arms for a hug.

"Hello Wondergirl. I have heard you are an amazing heroine."

Wondergirl gave a smile that could rival even Starfire and hugged the red head. "Hello Starfire. Likewise. It's great to finally meet you."

Starfire looked at Wondergirl's golden lasso. "I must ask, what is it your golden lasso can do?"

The amazon pulled out her lasso and held it forth for Starfire to gaze eagerly.

"Anyone who is caught in my lasso is unable to lie."

"Amazing."

"So what are those starbolts of yours made out of?" Wondergirl asked, curiosity in her voice.

Little did the two warriors know, Raven and Bumblebee were watching the whole exchange.

"My starbolts are made of pure light energy." Starfire said, pride in her voice.

"Wow. Not only does Robin have a clone, Starfire has one too." Bumblebee told Raven with a mischievous grin. The empath couldn't help the small smile that overcame her mouth.

"Champions! Round One! Face your opponents!" The Master of Games voice boomed throughout the halls of the building.

In a flash all eight girls were gone. The view cleared to show a number of large circular platforms floating in midair. Raven appeared in the right side of the platform. Kole appeared on the left side. Each side was marked with the fighter's name.

"Raven versus Kole!" The Master of Games said in a dramatic voice over.

In a platform right next to Raven and Kole, another lightning bolt shot to show two more girls. The two girls were Bumblebee and Pantha. Bumblebee hovered above the cage-like platform surface with the help of her bee-like wings and stared down Pantha.

"Bumblebee versus Pantha!"

Two more lightning shots slid in to show Wondergirl and Jinx. Wondergirl appeared flying above the platform and looked around, her lasso in hand. There was pink flash that forced her to shield her eyes. She once again opened her eyes to see Jinx standing below her, her hands on her hips and a victorious grin on her face.

"Wondergirl versus Jinx!"

The final two lightning shots slid in, showing Starfire and Argent. They were in a large pipeline, eyeing each other across several yards. Starfire threw a few starbolts in the air to limber up and ended with a backward jump that left her ready for action. Argent extended short jets of plasma from her hands.

"Starfire versus Argent!"

All lines marked with an asterisk were heard over a hidden speaker.

"Let the contest begin!"

TT

The red clad titan projected a plasma stream at the Tamaranean Princess, who avoided it by flying out of the way. Argent flipped backward to show off and flew at high speed towards Starfire. The alien brought out her starbolts and threw them at Argent, who flew out of the way just in time before getting hit. A sheet of plasma energy poured from Argent's arms and she shot it towards the alien above her. Starfire had her hands full trying to block the plasma energy with a green force - field.

She was finally driven backward a few steps. Flying to the top of the platform, Argent gathered her strength and hurled a large ball of red plasma energy downward. Starfire jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the huge explosion that occurred when the shot hit her former location.

TT

Wondergirl flew from one corner of the platform to the next, but Jinx ran alongside and kept an easy pace. The two then stopped and glared at a short distance. Soon enough, the doll - like girl threw pink waves of energy while Wondergirl readied her lasso. Out of nowhere a platform began to rise up, taking Wondergirl with it. Jinx ran smack into it and tumbled backward. Now even higher up than she was before, Wondergirl flipped her a taunting salute. The other platforms began rising in the same fashion. Once Jinx rose in the air thanks to a rising platform, the young amazon aimed her golden lasso at her target and threw one end at Jinx, knowing the lasso would stop at nothing until it captured its target. Jinx immediately took action and hid behind a rising platform. The lasso kept following her anyway, intent on capturing her.

The pale girl swerved every way she can to avoid the lasso. Meanwhile, Wondergirl wasn't even doing anything. She was just sitting and looking bored out of her mind. The amazon warrior suddenly got an idea and chuckled. She found a huge rock and with her super strength, carried it and threw it at a running Jinx. The rock hit Jinx, leaving her paralyzed.

Wondergirl sat on the edge of her perch, laughing exuberantly. She did not notice when Jinx pushed the rock off herself and steadily came within her opponents reach. Jinx delivered an enormous pink wave of energy that lifted Wondergirl off her feet and the column.

TT

The female wrestler thundered and charged right at the black and yellow titan, who became super tiny and flew away from the corner. When Pantha hit the wall, the momentum of her rush set the entire cage swinging. Bumblebee made a break for an opening between the bars, but an invisible force field stopped her from escaping this way. As Pantha ran at her in full speed, Bumblebee grew back to normal size and used her stingers to knock the giant woman back. Both ladies toppled to the floor.

The cage swung back and forth a couple of times, during which the queen bee once again brought out her stingers and used them to keep the professional wrestler a good distance away. Pantha was able to ignore the stinging on her body, forcing Bumblebee back to the wall to set the enclosure in motion once more, and charged straight in.

TT

Starfire ran from the flying Argent, who stopped in midair and sent a broad stream of red plasma energy at her. The alien raced along, nearing the end of the pipe, but a barricade popped up in front of her. Others followed suit, so she was forced to go around and fly over them while dodging the plasma shots that hurtled down after her. She was able to fly away from each plasma shot and threw a starbolt at Argent. It exploded against her raised arms in a cloud of smoke, which cleared to show Starfire charging towards Argent.

TT

Raven fell to the ground, got her powers ready, and tried to concentrate on Kole as she buzzed past. Kole's strategy was to keep Raven distracted from using her powers. So far, it had worked pretty well.

However, Raven was able to gain enough concentration and threw a wave of dark energy. Kole turned into crystal just in time, resulting in Raven being hit by her own energy blast. She tumbled back and looked up to see Kole running towards her. Raven quickly followed her instincts and trapped Kole in ropes made of dark energy.

"Winner...Raven!"

Kole smiled at Raven, feeling good the empath won, before disappearing in a flash of light.

TT

Jinx and Wondergirl were struggling to get the upper hand. Wondergirl let Jinx throw the first punch before flying up in the air and finally trapping her in the golden lasso.

"Winner...Wondergirl!"

She leaned toward the pale girl to help her out of the lasso, but as she did so, there was a white flash and Jinx was gone.

TT

Starfire threw one final starbolt towards Argent, who simply fell on her back as the alien did so.

"Winner...Starfire!"

A bright flash of light made Argent disappear. This made Starfire quite suspicious, but she shook it off.

TT

In the cage, Pantha charged straight at Bumblebee. Little did the wrestler know, the black and yellow titan had expected this and used her stingers to blind Pantha. Uncovering her face and her eyes, Pantha was now facing an angry Bumblebee that charging right at her. The wrestler was able to wrap her arms around the titan, squeezing the air out of her. Pantha was able to stay in control and managed to squeeze enough air out Bumblebee to render her unconscious. One second later a flash of light appeared and the titan disappeared.

"Winner...Pantha"

TT

Another flash of light made the the four victors appear back in the palace.

"Wondergirl! You have won!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"You won too Starfire! Awesome!" Wondergirl exclaimed just as happy.

"Well played, young champions." The girls looked up to see the master on his chair. "You have survived Round One."

Starfire stepped up. "Survived? What has happened to the ones who have lost?"

Raven stepped up next to her. "Yeah, where are our friends?"

The Master chuckled a bit. "Peace, heroines. Survived is merely an expression. Your friends have been returned home safely."

Starfire nodded to Raven, who still looked uneasy.

"But think not of the vanquished, my champions. Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face...Round Two!"

A flash took all four teens out of the chamber.

"Oh, what a marvelous game." The master spoke softly to himself. "No matter who is victorious..." His jewel began to glow brightly. "...I win all the prizes."

Muffled, panicked voices was heard in the gem. The eliminated competitors were trapped inside, rather than back home as The Master said.

TT

Starfire was in a guest room, sleeping peacefully. Or at least she was, until knocking was heard.

"Starfire! Wake up! It's me!" Raven's voice was heard from behind the door.

The door opened, revealing Raven standing outside Starfire's darkened room. The alien yawned expansively, having been shaken out of a sound sleep, and took a second or two to put her brain in gear.

"Raven? It is late. And I do not think we should to be out of our-"

"Can't sleep."

She raised her communicator, which showed a panel flashing BUSY in big red letters and emitted a telephone busy signal.

"I tried calling home to make sure the boys are okay..."

The communicator had a blurry image and focused on the Titans main room, through which Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and a bunch of other boy titans could be seen. The boys all their communicators in hand and worried looks on their faces.

"...but I can't get a signal through."

"Raven, we are in an alternate dimension. I do believe this may be the cause of not being able to contact our friends."

"Um..." Raven still looked unsure.

"I am sure our friends are fine." Starfire said, still trying to convince her friend. "The Master said all those who had lost have been sent home.

"Yeah, I know. But I've just got a bad feeling. There's something weird about this game." Starfire saw that her friend wasn't going to ease up until they made sure everything was safe.

"Raven..." Starfire stepped into the hall. "You told me that our friends know how to take care of themselves.

"Yes, but -"

"So we must trust them and continue our way."

Raven couldn't help but sigh. "Yeah, I did say that. I guess you're right."

Starfire was backing through the doorway. "Of course."

She closed the door, blacking out all the light that came from her room. Raven turned on the flashlight she brought with her and made her way down the hall.

"The red-head does make a point..."

She was interrupted by a light in the far end of the hallway. Cautiously Raven moved along, sweeping the flash of her light back and forth, and slipped into a side passage. As she continued walking, some sort of blast was heard. She put out her light and backed up to a wall. Jinx's pink waves swept pass the empath, but the pale girl was nowhere in sight. Raven slightly turned her head to see what was going on.

"Jinx?"

A human figure shadow moved across the wall and went to another room. Raven used her powers to form a shadow raven and went to the other room to investigate.

The shadow raven quietly blended in with the shadows and followed the mysterious figure. Raven gasped at what she saw. The figure revealed not to be Jinx, but the Master.

"Magnificent." The master said, still having fun with Jinx's powers. "Absolutely magnificent prizes." He finally put away her powers. "Jinx, Argent, Bumblebee, Kole."

He produced a ball of red plasma energy between his hands on Argent's name, turned it into a yellow stinger on Bumblebee's, then made it disappear and turned his arms into crystal on Kole's.

"Now that the vanquished are in my possession, their powers are mine to command!" The Master didn't even try to hide his excitement. "I can scarcely wait to see what I win in Round Two."

"There's not going to be a Round Two!" A voice replied from the shadows.

The Master looked off to one side, trying to see who had caught him. Fortunately, Raven had moved into the other chamber. The shadow raven had returned back to the empath's body and gave her time to concentrate on her powers.

"Game over."

"The game is never over, young champion, but I'm afraid that you are disqualified!"

As he said this, his head changed to crystal and he brought his huge, furry arms down to break the floor. Raven was flung back to the wall by the tremors, but had to get up very quickly when a blast of red plasma energy launched toward her. The Master used two bee-like wings to hover over Raven. Raven conjured up a big ball of dark energy and threw it at the Master's chest with a yell. The ball of dark energy hit the jewel dead on and the Master laughed wickedly. To Raven's surprise, the ball of dark energy turned white and was thrown back at Raven. When it reached Raven's arm, it wrapped itself around her body and reeled her in towards the jewel. The empath had time for one last yell before she disappeared into the great red gem.

"Never challenge the Master." He said as he conjured up a ball of dark energy. "I always win."

TT

The next day the three remaining fighters waited in the chamber. Starfire threw a few starbolts at nothing to warm herself up.

Wondergirl flew up to Pantha and patted her on the shoulder "Good luck today. May the best woman win." Pantha gave a light nod.

"And to you as well, Wondergirl." Starfire said as they both hugged. "Where is Raven? It is not like her to be late."

"Raven will not be joining us." A voice said from above.

The three girls looked up and saw The Master standing atop his high dais.

"Your friend has been disqualified for attempting to sabotage her fellow champions."

"That is not something Raven would do." Starfire said softly to herself. She shook her head and looked up at The Master, her suspicions not once leaving her.

"And with only three champions remaining, we shall proceed directly to..." His jewel began flashing. "...the final round!"

A bright flash appeared, which teleported the girls to a new platform. The girls each appeared in their battle stance and were standing about 50 feet away from each other.

"Wondergirl versus Pantha versus Starfire, in a three-woman fight to the finish!"

The platform the girls were fighting on greatly resembled a crater on the moon. Wondergirl and Pantha were currently in hand-to-hand combat while Starfire was standing at the far edge. Starfire flew in and charged at Pantha, trying to go for a flying kick, only to have her foot grabbed and flung along with the rest of her across the crater. She stopped right at the edge.

Wondergirl brought out her golden lasso and threw an end at Pantha. Pantha saw the lasso coming her way, swat it down and charged. The Amazon flew up and landed next to Starfire, who was standing up from the throw. The two warriors glanced at each other and rushed at Pantha. Starfire lit up a starbolt, and as they ran, she unleashed a barricade of her respective bolts of light energy. However, their common foe simply dodged every shot and ran through the smoke of the one that exploded too far ahead.

When they reach Pantha, Wondergirl dodged to one side and stopped, but Starfire flew over Pantha and leaned to the left, trying to make Pantha think she was going to fly in that direction. Pantha fell for Starfire's trick and charged left. Starfire leaned right at the last second. The Amazon brought out her golden lasso and threw an end at Pantha, who simply moved out of the way when it was about to capture her. As Wondergirl stared, temporarily paralyzed with shock at this failure, Starfire flew up about 50 feet and immediately charged down. She landed behind her head and tried to ride Pantha as if she were a rodeo bull. As they skid past Wondergirl, she got the wrestler's fifth of a ton dumped onto one side and jumped clear.

"Thanks, Starfire."

"Do not do the thanking of me yet."

Wondergirl raised her eyebrow, worried about the innocent smile Starfire was giving her. Starfire waited a couple more seconds, before unleashing her eye-beams on the amazon. Wondergirl skid across the floor of the crater and looked at the alien, a surprised look on her features.

"We are playing to win, are we not?" Starfire said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

While the commotion was happening, Pantha quietly sneaked up on Starfire and wrapped her up in a bone-crushing grip. Wondergirl got up with a smirk of her own.

"Looks that way."

She readied her golden lasso and in a quick flash, threw it at Pantha. The lasso immediately wrapped itself around Pantha, causing her to release Starfire. While struggling to release herself, Pantha crashed down on her back, the rocky surface cracking under the impact. As this happened Starfire and Wondergirl stared intently at each other, both determined to win. Pantha, however, was hit by lightning and removed from the battle zone. The edges of the asteroid began to crumble away.

"May the best woman win."

"I intend to."

Asteroids and comets were flying all around them from every direction. The asteroid the two girls stood on began to dissipate itself as well, causing the two girls to fall. As Starfire and Wondergirl dropped toward the nearby moon, they both flew to a nearby asteroid. Starfire constantly threw starbolts as Wondergirl kept trying to capture the alien with her lasso. Eventually the two just fought each other hand-to-hand.

They took several swings at each other as they tumbled, ending with Starfire being thrown toward an asteroid fragment. She caught the edge and swung herself up onto its surface, looked down, and found the moon's surface approaching fast. Wondergirl flew from one rock to another. In one large crater, a few chunks of rock crashed down, filling the amazon's vision with dust. The dust cleared to reveal Wondergirl standing there, ready to fire, then a smirking Starfire with her starbolts in hand.

The alien princess charged and easily dodged the lasso end that came her way. When she got in close enough, she uses a starbolt to throw off Wondergirl's aim and drop the lasso to the ground. Both teens struggled for the upper hand, Starfire's boots sliding slowly backward on the lunar rock.

"Just a friendly competition, huh?" Wondergirl playfully asked.

"But of course. It should be fun." Starfire said, just as playfully.

Both girls pushed off and backed away. Wondergirl grabbed some moon rocks, flew up, and threw a stream of them downward. Starfire flew up as well and swerved to avoid impacts. Starfire picked up a few rocks herself and hurled them across the expanse of the crater. When Wondergirl touched down, she threw one more rock, and the two stone forces collided in midair and detonated with terrific force. The glare cleared to show the two aggressors smirking at each other from opposite sides.

Starfire started flying. Her opposite number beat flight as well, pulling out her golden lasso on the way. They flew around the crater's inner edge, Wondergirl loosing an end multiple times and Starfire somersaulting away from their capture. The amazon princess threw an end of her golden lasso. Starfire dived away easily, but the lasso end turned around and then doubled back toward her.

"Well, that was surely unexpected!" Starfire cried as the lasso end followed her.

She started flying again and went into a flip that brought her down just ahead of the lasso end, which was now descending at a steep angle. A last-second dodge took her to one side. The lasso end was are unable to correct its trajectory, and ended crashing into the surface. Starfire touched down on the crater wall and got her feet in high gear once more. Standing on the level surface, Wondergirl pivoted to keep her sighted and charged. Starfire retaliated by throwing three starbolts, which go off just in front of the amazon.

As Wondergirl strained to steady herself through the smoke that had billowed up around her, Starfire launched herself from the crater wall. Wondergirl, coughing in the murk, tilt her head up and looked across the crater. The Tamaranean Princess was standing a few feet away from her.

Both girls faced off across the crater floor. As Wondergirl prepared her lasso, Starfire threw a starbolt and the amazon slowly turned to sight it for a long moment. She released the lasso end, aiming it directly toward Starfire. Her eyes widened in sudden surprise and her jaw dropped. She did an impressive back-flip and quickly dodged the lasso end.

Starfire drops neatly next to Wondergirl. Another starbolt ready to fire, the golden lasso out and ready, and here we go again. Wondergirl charged at Starfire, now yelling her way through a monster leap, and two girls decided to fight hand-to-hand and both swung their fists at each other with renewed fury. Starfire broke away for a high jump and pointed one starbolt-lit hand straight out for a punch. It came down across Wondergirl's lasso and jaw, knocking away the former. Both girls tumble down, followed by the lost weapon.

"My lasso!" Wondergirl cried.

Starfire stepped up to her. "Well played my friend, but you have lost."

"Yeah, but was it really worth it?"

The question gave Starfire a pause. A flash of lightning took Wondergirl away from the battle zone. Wondergirl was falling and screaming. She was dissolving into the jewel on the Master's necklace, who had his fingers curled around it. Energy was crackling from it. He looked down at the gem with an expression of quiet satisfaction.

TT

The Master was standing halfway up the steps of his dais. A flash deposited Starfire in a battle stance. She stood up to face the games man.

"Well done, Champion of Heroines. Victory is yours." The Master said this with a suspicious edge in his voice.

"Well, I suppose I am to receive a prizes now, correct?" Starfire asked, a bit unenthused.

The Master began to descend. "I did say there would be prizes, young champion. I did not say they were for you."

"What is going on?" Starfire didn't like where this was heading.

The Master griped his jewel and knelt down to her. "You may be the winner..."

Starfire could see her wide-eyed reflection in the surface. From within, she could hear the seven captured contestants' voices in a panicked babel.

"...but the losers are mine to keep."

Starfire's face rearranged itself into a fierce grimace, while the Master made Pantha's mask appear over his head and transformed his left arm into crystal.

"And with all their powers at my command..." In his right hand he conjured Raven's magic. " ...no one will ever defeat the Master of Games. I am invincible!"

He was towering above Starfire. The young titan stared dumbfounded for a second, then cocked her head and put her hands on her hips.

"You can not be invincible."

This caught the Master flat-footed. He lowered himself to Starfire's level, and he stepped around to eye the youth.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well..." Starfire gave him smug look. "You do not have me, the Champion of Heroines."

The Master gave her a suspicious look, then he shook his head.

"I don't think so. I've already learned my lesson with Robin."

The Master turned and began to walk away, but Starfire said something that grabbed his attention. "That is too bad, because with my powers you could definitely receive revenge on the titan males."

The Master turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if you were to defeat me, you could use my powers to defeat them. Once they are defeated, you would be able to have all of our powers at your command. Once you have done this, you will truly be invincible."

"You are quite powerful." The Master said as he eyed her.

"Then perhaps the game is not over."

"The game is never over."

"Let us have one last battle, the winner shall take it all?"

The Master smiled and hoisted himself up. "Starfire versus the Master of Games!" His eyes began to glow. "Let the contest begin!"

On the last word, he shot a beam from his eyes, forcing Starfire to fly for cover. The blast of red plasma energy blazed after her, followed by a bunch of objects being lifted by Raven's powers. Starfire dodged and weaved to avoid the flying objects and quickly flew past the Master. Hauling herself up, she plowed into the Master's chest. Both went flying across the chamber. The Master slammed into the wall as Starfire crashed on the floor, creating a small crater from the impact.

The alien came to her senses and looked up just in time to see the Master closing in on her. The florid face broke into a wicked grin as the eyes glowed. Starfire created a green shield around herself just in time to stop the stream of dark energy that poured over her. The air shimmered slightly in the intense darkness.

"I win! I always win!"

The dark energy cleared away as Starfire stood up.

"I do not think so."

A quick wave of his crystal arm turned it into a golden lasso, which whipped down at Robin. The Titan did a quick side jump and planted both boots firmly on the golden lasso. It retracted itself back into the Master's arm, and now a starbolt-lit fist was aiming straight at him. With all Starfire's weight behind it, it smashed into the large red jewel, throwing energy beams everywhere. From within the blinding glare, Raven and Wondergirl were propelled, sliding across the floor toward Starfire. They stood up, one by one.

"Nice work." Wondergirl told Starfire.

"I told you there was something weird about this game!" Raven said as she got her powers ready.

Staggered by the punch, the Master straightened up after a moment and realized that his arm had returned to normal with the loss of Raven and Wondergirl.

"Victory shall be mine!"

Raven had her powers ready and Wondergirl brought out her golden. Both girls were in fighting stance. Starfire moved up between them.

"You will never be the Victor."

The Master roared and barreled straight toward the three fighters, putting out a wide stream of plasma energy as he did. It lanced between Raven and Wondergirl. Starfire flew up as the energy licked up the wall behind her. A blast of dark energy left the cheater reeling, and Wondergirl took very careful aim. Another burst of dark energy flashes past the Master. The Master roared out his rage, only to catch Raven's next shot with his face. His necklace jewel flipped up into the air, catching sparkles from the light. The head of the golden lasso shimmered as Wondergirl let it go. It flew across the chamber, capturing the gem dead on.

Starfire rushed at the Master, whose necklace was now glowing very strongly, and brought one starbolt-lit fist up with a savage battle cry. She hit the gem dead on.

"NOOOOOO!" The Master cried.

As light poured from the stone, he crashed helplessly to the floor. All three heroines moved closer and watched as he was enveloped in a broad shaft of crackling light. A wave expanded from floor level to fill the entire chamber. It cleared, revealing The Master had lost all of his stolen power.

He looked off to one side. The chamber was now repopulated with all eight contestants.

"Once again, I lose." The Master said defeated.

He disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. When it cleared, his necklace clinked down against the stone.

TT

"As far as I am concerned..."

Starfire placed a communicator on Wondergirl's palm. Robin had given some to her just in case she met another brave young hero. The others were holding the devices Robin had already given them a while ago.

"...we are all Champions."

Starfire and Wondergirl approached each other. Starfire extended her arms for a hug.

"Oh friend, I apologize for acting like a chlorbag." Wondergirl had a confused look on her face. "I believe the earth translation for this word is 'Jerk'."

Wondergirl smiled and accepted the hug. "I'm sorry too. We were both pretty competitive. Besides, in the end, it was your determination to win that saved us."

"But I could not defeat him alone. It was all of us, together, who had rightfully defeated him."

Bumblebee approached them and held up the Master's necklace as Raven joined her.

"I can't wait until the boys hear about this." Bumblebee said as she tossed it ahead.

"Yes, what are we going to tell them?" Argent asked.

"Why don't we wait and see. If were lucky, then they probably already know." Jinx chimed in.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's been fun." Raven admitted.

Starfire held the gem. "If you ever need us, you know we will always be there to assist."

"Right back at you." Wondergirl stated.

The gem began to glow. The girls all disappeared in a flash of light, ready to tell the boys about the crazy adventure they just had. Little did they know, they left a certain someone behind.

"Well, looks like I have been defeated twice by those menacing Titans." The Master of Games stood atop his high dais. He chuckled menacingly as a new gem appeared around his neck.

"Sooner or later, I will show them who is the true champion of all. And I prefer sooner."

A malevolent laugh was the only thing left that could be heard throughout the entire chamber.

TT

 **Well, that's it folks! Hope you guys enjoyed reading, because I enjoyed writing! And that last part... Wow. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hearing a small voice in my head shouting "SEQUAL!"**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! IT HELPS A LOT!**


End file.
